Red like Rubies
by Naizy-Bellatrix
Summary: Bellatrix obsesses over Lord Voldemort at the beginning of a meeting while Rodolphus feels enraged.
1. Red Like Rubies

Bellatrix Lestrange sat anxiously in her seat, almost exploding with excitement. They were in Lestrange Manor, and there were death eaters seated along the long table, waiting for their Dark Lord to arrive and take his place at the head of the table. Bellatrix felt him enter and she grinned ear to ear, turning her head to look at her majestic Master. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent, sitting on the edge of her seat. Other death eaters shifted uncomfortably. In her mind, she threw them all dirty looks. But she didn't have the patience to do it physically, she couldn't bear to look away from her Lord. All the petty little followers at this table, most of them followed him out of fear, out of status, or some other dumb reason. But not Bellatrix Lestrange. She followed him out of complete devotion, love, and obsession. She admired his power, his elegance. She would give all to him and request nothing in return but his faith in her. He took his seat, very elegantly, looking as graceful as ever. Many described Lord Voldemort as the Byronic, or Romantic hero. Someone was amoral, not immoral, but amoral. Who was self-absorbed, and wanted everything he could have in the world. She gazed at him from under those dark, heavy lids. Many others dropped their gaze, but not her. She looked into her Lord's eyes. Red like rubies, like a fire burning in her body. How magnificent! His skin was deathly pale, and cold and beautiful. When she was close to him, she could sense that coolness radiating from him that sent chills down her spine. Oh how she longingly desired to have those long pale fingers wrap around her body. Bellatrix shook those thoughts away. Although she didn't care. As good of an Occlumens she was, she didn't bother to hide any thoughts away from her Lord. She was most open to him. He knew her better than her own sister. As much as she was loyal to his cause, devoted to his power, a huge part of her wanted his care and his love and his body. She loved him with a fire that never died. She didn't know she was capable of such strong emotions. Her Lord was perfection. Beyond perfection. He was her safe haven. A place where she could fully dwell with happiness, even if her longing was unrequited. When she was out for his missions, there was a fire in her eyes that burnt through people's souls. There was ecstasy in her laughter. There was confidence in her shrieks. There was an aura of power surrounding her. One that no one could surpass. She did it all for her Lord, and expected nothing in return. Still she desired. A single brush of his fingers across her cheek gave her the sensation that not even the best nights with her good-for-nothing husbands could even come close to. But Lord Voldemort cared for nothing more than a servant-master relationship with his little Bella.


	2. His Touch

Rodolphus leant back in his chair, surveying each death eater at the long table. They were in his house, Lestrange Manor, gathered at a death eater meeting waiting for the Dark Lord's arrival. He could see the nervous glances the followers darted across the room. But Rodolphus was calm, and relaxed. Some fearful, some anxious. But his wife, Bellatrix Lestrange. She looked desperate. Anxiously waiting for the Dark Lord to enter the room so she could once again throw herself at him. Rodolphus silently snarled at the thought. She was HIS wife, and yet she wasn't. Suddenly aware of the Dark Lord's presence in the room, he turned his head to look at the man, his Master, one he so deeply loathed. Yes, Rodolphus believed in the purification of the Wizarding blood, yes he believed in pureblood supremacy, but he did not believe submitting his will, life, and soul to another man, a halfblood to be exact. It seemed like a pretty good idea at first. He loved to torture people, he was a sadist, but this was not what he wanted.

He lowered his gaze from the Dark Lord, making sure his occlumency walls were help uptight. The Dark Lord would never know his true intentions. Not many knew about Rodolphus' occlumency skills. Bellatrix, his Bella was on the edge of her seat, lusting over the table as her Master took his seat at the head of the table. This was his home, yet another man assumed the role of Master. That was his wife, yet she desired to be with another man. Man, Rodolphus wouldn't even call him a man. He was a reptile. The way his pale skin stretched over his bones, he was skinny. It looked ugly. The way his eyes were like two red holes in his skulls, his nose like two little slits in his face. Reptilian. How could his Bella desire one like him? It was obvious, the lust in her eyes. The gleam of excitement that shone so brightly in his onyx black heavy lidded eyes. There was so much desire, so much fire, so passion in them for who she called "Her Lord". The way her body pressed against the table, as if she wanted to drill through it and pounce on her Master. The way her breasts were pressed up to her ears through her corset, her dress having a dangerously low neck, a diamond necklace that the Dark Lord once presented her hanging down to her cleavage. She was hot with desire and anticipation.

It disgusted him and it infuriated him. To watch the woman he so dearly loved lust over someone who was not her own husband. He was insane enough to marry her. He was crazy enough to put up with her sadistic and crazy methods. He was stupid enough to keep loving her. No other man was brave enough to handle the fire that is Bellatrix. And yet, he lost her in return. He lost her to the man he serves. The man he is doomed to follow for the rest of his life.

The only reason Rodolphus follows Lord Voldemort is for his wife. Her utmost devotion and passionate allegiance made him bow down to the Dark Lord. Serving him made her happy, and making Bellatrix happy made him happy. But Rodolphus was now not a happy man. But there was a part of him that satisfied him. The part that Lord Voldemort would not engage with Bellatrix in a way more than the servant-Master relationship. And Rodolphus knew that he was the only person who could satisfy his wife. Bellatrix would never have married someone she didn't consider her equal. And while she tortured him on daily basis, scorned him, and called her weak, she knew that no one could satisfy her like Rodolphus could. His touch soft, warm, and loving. Whereas the Dark Lord would be cold and rigid. And in bed, Rodolphus was her God. He knew what she liked, and where she liked it. He knew her so well, he knew how to please her. Both were sadomasochists, and they fit perfectly. Only Rodolphus Lestrange could satisfy her thirst, and please her in the way not possible by any other man.


End file.
